Electrical substations, water utility facilities, and transportation corridors all serve as essential links in the nation's infrastructure networks. Failure of individual components in a facility, which may be caused by natural corrosion over time, defects, event-induced equipment breakage and/or equipment overloading, can cause major disruption to operations, loss of revenue, and significant replacement costs. Traditional methods for preventing component failure in facilities include periodic (e.g., monthly) on-site inspection and maintenance programs that require an inspector to visit each facility, perform a manual inspection, and document identified hazards. Some of these methods may optionally or additionally further include automated inspection platforms utilizing robotic operations and/or virtualized visual inspection routines, as well as asset management systems. However, traditional facility inspection methods also suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, in current manual or automated facility inspection methods, the recognition of changes in the status of various facility equipment or structural components is strictly based upon the data types collected for system monitoring. Furthermore, these traditional facility inspection methods do not allow for the timely monitoring of multiple kinds of changes across multiple elements using a single set of observations. Moreover, traditional facility inspection methods fail to detect both spatial and spectral (e.g., color) changes. As a result, traditional facility inspection methods may often fail to accurately evaluate the conditions of individual elements leading to missed equipment failures or maintenance issues that may need to be addressed. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.